Dulce Presencia
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: Ella corría sin detenerse, perdiéndolos entre los arboles; su vida corría peligro, sus cazadores no tendrían piedad...
**Hola n.n esta es una historia como la pasada. Una que de niña escribí y hoy la he mezclado con esta pareja hermosa y con ideas nuevas. Es de la serie Finales felices y esta llena de dulzura :D espero les guste**

 **Sumi espero te guste mucho n.n es basada en Robin Hood esta vez ^-^ Ojala y logre llenarte de dulce esta historia.**

 **Dulce presencia.**

Corría sin rumbo alguno esperando perderlos entre los árboles, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha su hombro, tratando de contener toda la sangre que brotaba por este. Estaba sumamente herida, no podía darse el lujo de ser alcanzada, su vida estaría en peligro si esos hombres lograban atraparla. Brincaba sorprendentemente los obstáculos que encontraba en su camino, sus ágiles movimientos confundían a sus cazadores, brindadole ventaja en ese juego mortal en el que se arriesgaba. Una emboscada cerca del río fue lo que la hizo retroceder, poniendola tensa, en posición de ataque.

-Valla, valla, mira que tenemos aquí, parece que hemos sido capaces de atrapar a la doncella carmesí- su risa desquiciante la ponía de malas, sabía que no estaba en condiciones de seguir luchando, ni mucho menos era un momento para hacer un acto temerario; ya que tres soldados sobre caballos estaban por detrás de ella y 5 más a pie, que le impedían el paso; pero la sangre le hervía por dentro, su mismo cuerpo le pedía a gritos que le diera lo que tanto le gustaba. Desenvaino su fino estoque y apunto en su dirección, desafiando con su mirada a la muerte que se avecinaba, no le tenía miedo y si su fin había de llegar en ese momento, lo daría una grata bienvenida que seguro nunca olvidaría.

Los hombres corrían con impertinencia hacia su ser, atacandola ferozmente con el filo de sus espadas; ella giro sobre si misma, arrebatandoselas con una maniobra espectacular que los dejo perplejos; volvió a girar y esta vez dos de ellos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes por las heridas de la bella arma blanca, que sostenía con suma maestría y elegancia. En un parpadear de ojos ya estaba en el aire danzando como una diosa, terminando con los tres restantes que no comprendían su forma de pelear. Era como verla bailar en las nubes, como si dos hermosas alas se mostraran ante los demás, fasinandolos y a la vez aterrorizandolos de saber que quizá nadie podría detenerla en esa danza mortal.

Calló de pie en el piso retorciendose del dolor que su herida le provocaba, había utilizado gran parte de su energía, ya no podría seguir más en ese estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Los hombres a caballo solo sonrieron y la rodearon, aprovechandose a lo grande de su debilidad.

-No seas engreída, esos 5 no servían para nada, en cambio nosotros te obligaremos a que nos lleves a ese tesoro tuyo que tanto escondes- en sus labios una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se dibujo, no planeaba darse por vencida, ni en una situación como en la que se había metido se rendiría; decirles lo que querían sería lo único que nunca haría, podría sucumbir ante ellos, pero su orgullo lo cargaría consigo hasta el ultimo momento de su existencia.

-¿Quieren probar?- sentencio su muerte con esas palabras, poniendolos a rabiar por su forma de contestar. Uno de ellos la agarro del cabello, sangoloteandola de forma brutal, los otros solo reían y se divertían, viendo como luchaba por no gritar.

-Veamos la cara que oculta esa mascara- así es, la chica que seguía mostrando coraje aun sintiendo un dolor atroz invadirla, llevaba puesta una peculiar mascara roja en forma de mariposa, que solo cubría sus ojos. Ella apretó sus puños y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, ya ni siquiera era capaz de mover su brazo, la sangre escurría por este y caía al suelo, formando un pequeño charco con el liquido carmesí.

De pronto una flecha atravesó el brazo del hombre, siendo obligando a soltarla de golpe; ella se puso en pie y lo tiro del caballo. A lo lejos en el camino, se podía ver que más cazadores venían hacia ellos.

-Ven, por aquí- su salvador la jalo de la mano, siendo prácticamente arrastrada a una cueva cerca del río. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y el dolor que sentía era inmenso, ya no podía seguir escondiendolo, había llegado hasta su limite- Dejame ver- el joven que la había ayudado retiro parte de su armadura blanca, tratando de visualizar de mejor manera la herida.

-¡Sueltame!- sus miradas se cruzaron y como si se tratase de magia quedo paralizada, permitiendole que continuara con su tarea. Esos segundos que se miraron a los ojos, fueron eternos para ellos dos, no lo entendían, ni mucho menos sabía que es lo que el destino les tenía preparado; lo único que era cierto es que ambos se había perdido en el mar que abundaba dentro de si mismos. Siendo capaces de visualizar escenas que muy pronto cobrarían sentido y que jamas borrarían de sus mentes -¿Quien eres?- pregunto la chica, conteniendo sus quejas por el dolor que sentía cada vez que el la limpiaba con un pedazo de tela.

-¿Importa quien soy?- sonrió con orgullo, volviendo su mirada al rostro de la muchacha- ¿Y tu doncella carmesí, ¿quien eres ? si me permites saberlo- la joven le regreso el gesto y con su mano libre se retiro la mascara.

-Dime Asuna- apretó levemente sus ojos, al sentir una oleada de dolor punzarle en el hombro.

-Tengo que limpiarte bien, parece ser que no es una herida muy grave, pero no estaría mal si te llevo con unos amigos para que te revisen- no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, era una chica verdaderamente hermosa, delicada y con rasgos sumamente finos; su sonrisa era embriagadora, delineandose a la perfección en sus pequeños labios. No podía concebir el hecho de que alguien así fuera capaz de existir y más aparecer de una forma imprevista, un regalo de la misma naturaleza.

-¿Que? Tengo algo en la cara- se río dulcemente, mientras le daba un toque en la frente al chico para que despabilara -¿Que tal así?- removió una peineta de flor rojiza de su cabello, soltando su larga cabellera mandarina, que caía en rizos grandes por toda su espalda.

-Mucho mejor- su sonrisa picara lo demostraba, sentía atracción por esa joven que acaba de conocer; lo mismo sucedía con ella, era la primera vez que coqueteaba de esa forma con un hombre al que ni su nombre podía saber, era como si su cuerpo reaccionara solo y disfrutara el estar en su compañía- Te llevare conmigo para que puedas recuperarte- lo pensó más de una vez, no podía aceptar su oferta por más que quisiera, pero cuando dio su respuesta no pudo negarse, el chico la cautivaba, la embobaba con sus sonrisas, sus palabras y su voz, necesitaba permanecer aunque fuera por poco tiempo junto a el.

-Si- ella solo asintió y el la tomo de la mano, saliendo de la cueva con precaución, para no toparse de nuevo con personas indeseadas.

Corrieron por los atajos que el joven parecía saber de memoria, escabullendose entre las ramas y hojas de todos los árboles; la chica hacía un sobre esfuerzo humano para no quejarse en ningún momento, no se mostraría más vulnerable de lo que ya lo había hecho, solo lo seguiría hasta donde el la llevase.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe se sumía en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, embriagandose en la cálida esencia que la muchacha desprendía en el aire; sus sentidos quedaban anulados por cada paso que daba, ya ni siquiera distinguía por donde iba, solo se dejaba conducir por la experiencia que ya tenía.

-Llegamos- dijo el, apresandola contra el tronco viejo de un árbol, aun sin comprender del todo que era ese sentimiento que le estrujaba una y otra vez el corazón, que lo dejaba sin aliento, hasta tal punto del hacerle perder la razón. Sus sublimes ojos lo derretían, lo hacían fantasear en un mundo nuevo para el, donde el tiempo no existía.

Lo mismo ocurría con ella, el dolor desaparecía y daba paso a una nueva sensación que no conocía; la invadía de pies a cabeza, colmandola de una excitación indescriptible, capaz de desarmarla en frente de esa persona.

-Yo- ambos se unieron en una sola palabra, sintiendose avergonzados por querer expresar de alguna forma esa calentura que los torturaba. Ella tomo la iniciativa y acaricio su rostro con dulzura, restregando su mejilla con la de el, una acción que lo dejo boqueando, sintiendose por unos instantes en las nubes, como si se tratase de un mismo ángel.

Absorbía su esencia como si de ello dependiera su existencia, una droga letal que no era capaz de rechazar, un olor tan divino que lo dejaba en la locura total. Risillas por parte de Asuna invadían el ambiente a su alrededor, le encantaba la forma en que ella lo provocaba. Lo prohibido se hacía más tentador.

-Me tengo que ir…. lo siento- lo empujo un poco, liberandose de su presencia; siendo cubierta por un torbellino de flores que la hicieron desaparecer en la brisa del viento -Nos volveremos a ver- susurro, dejando a su paso una pequeña gota de sangre que quedo como prueba de que ahí ella había estado.

El solo embozo una sonrisa y se dejo caer en el pasto, sabiendo que esta no sería la ultima vez que ambos se volverían a ver.

 **¿Fin?**

-Ahh!- suspire profundamente y me deje caer en el sillón. No era una mala historia, pero no estaba totalmente segura de querer contarsela a mi pequeña. Quizá podría volver a replantearme lo que significaba una historia infantil, aun faltaba una hora para que ambos volvieran, por el momento la soledad en la que me encontraba me hacía fantasear y soñar mundos mágicos, llenos de peligro, aventuras y un amor incandescente que rompería barreras, sin importar lo mal que la situación estuviera.

-Que buena historia acabo de escuchar- mi piel se erizo, el dueño de aquella voz tan familiar estaba justo detrás mío -No esperaba que me recibieras con una sopresas así- Su risa retumbo en toda la estancia y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

-Ki-Kirto-kun-

-Señora Kirigaya ¿Le importaría venir conmigo?- el extendió su mano frente a mi y yo seguía sin poder moverme.-Vamos, pasemos toda la tarde juntos- Sus brazos ahora me sostenían en el aire. Su dulce mirada me hacía estremecerme y olvidarme de todo a mi alrededor. Su picara sonrisa agitaban las mariposas de mi interior -Asuna- susurro en la cercanía de nuestro rostros, para luego simplemente alejarse y volver reír como el niño pequeño aveces solía ser.

-kirito-kun ….- su dedo se poso sobre mis labios.

-Te daré una sorpresa a cambio de la historia que acabo de escuchar- de nueva cuenta sentí como un fuego invadía todo mi interior, su dedo había pasado a sentirlo en la cavidad de mi boca. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y unas descargas eléctricas me recorrían de pies a cabeza, estaba delirando. Me sostuvo con cariño y delicadeza en sus brazos, empezó a caminar lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme, hasta que llegamos al portón de nuestra pequeña cabaña. Una vez parados ahí, sumidos en el silencio, fuimos capaces de apreciar la más hermosa puesta de sol.

Su cálida compañía era el complemento perfecto para pintar cualquiera de mis días en brillantes colores.

-Kirito-kun te amo-


End file.
